Mi pesada
by TherionLord
Summary: Inspirado en la película The Last. El grupo de konoha debe rescatar a sakura que ha sido secuestrada por ninjas desertores. Al caer en un genjutsu ilusorio sasuke recuerda algo que había olvidado y que cambiara la manera que tiene de ver a la pelirrosa. Son dos de las escenas de la película pero retocadas al estilo Sasusaku. Fic de regalo para Left Lie.
1. Genjutsu Revelador

Si si ya se que debería estar terminando alguno de los fics de fairy tail que tengo a medias o seguir con el de digimon después del laaaaaaaaaaargo parón que que ha sufrido… Pero cuando la inspiración llama tu deber es usarla ya que no sabes cuando volverá a pasarse por tu cabeza.

La verdad tenía ganas de escribir un fic de naruto pero creo que el hecho de que la serie haya "terminado" por así decirlo es lo que me frena a hacer nada con ello.

De todas formas este fic se me ocurrió despues de ver por….. cuarta vez? la película de The last (Me la vi en coreano luego la volví a ver en japonés ya sabiendo lo de los brazos y todo lo que metieron nuevo que no había salido en el anime y luego…. pues por gusto únicamente jajaja. NARUHINA! :-D :-D :-D )

El fic se ambientará en la parte de la película en que todos caen en el genjutsu ilusorio. La diferencia es que aquí sakura es a la que han secuestrado y su lugar en el grupo es ocupado por sasuke. Este gracias a la técnica recordará algo que olvido sobre el y la chica que hará que cambie su opinión sobre ella. (y al igual que naruto "despertará")

Por último antes de empezar: _**Left Lie**_ si estas viendo esto aquí tienes el fic Sasusaku que te prometí sólo te pido que perdones la tardanza pero como se suele

decir…. Las cosas de palacio van despacio ;-) .

PD:El título es horrible lo se pero no se me ocurría nada acepto sugerencias XD.

 _ **Mi pesada**_

Se encontraba en un sitio pero por la densa niebla no lograba distinguir donde exactamente. De repente oyo una voz a lo lejos y la niebla empezó a disiparse….

A lo lejos se encontraban dos chicos y dos chicas pequeños,seguramente estarían aún en la escuela ninja y a una niña de igual edad arrodillada junto a ellos. Al parecer la chica estaba llorando mientras los otros dos se reían. Pero por que estaba viendo esto?!

Se supone que estaban en la guarida de los ninjas desertores que habían secuestrado a sakura…. Entonces que hacia el aquí?!

-" _Que pasa perrito no vas a hacer nada? -" dijo una de las niñas mirando por encima del hombro a la otra en el suelo_

 _-"Que va a hacer mika?-" dijo la otra riendo -"esta frentona tonta sólo sabe llorar jaja -"_

 _-"Dejarla en paz!-" dijo una voz por detrás de el…._

Decir que la cara del uchiha era de sorpresa era quedarse muuuuuy corto al volverse y mirar quien había dicho eso….. Era…...era….el…. Era el cuando aún estaba en la escuela antes incluso de convertirse en genin…..

Sólo había una explicación para esto….. Había caído en un genjutsu y lo que estaba viendo ahora era todo una ilusión… Aunque se negaba a aceptar que teniendo los mejores ojos de todo el mundo ninja (rinne sharingan) habría caído en una trampa tan simple era lo único que explica que se estuviera viendo a si mismo….

-" _Sasuke kun….-" dijeron ambas chicas empezando a babear por el chico_

 _-"Quien te crees que eres para darnos órdenes eh uchiha? -" dijo uno de los otros chicos mirándole desafiante_

 _-"No os lo dire más -" dijo el sasuke pequeño -" dejarla en paz….-"_

 _-"Y que pasa si no lo hago?-" dijo uno de los otros agarrando del pelo a la chica del suelo la cual apretaba los dientes mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas_

 _La respuesta fue que el puño del chico impactó en su cara y lo mando volando hacia atrás_

 _-"Maldito chulo -" dijo el otro lanzando unos shurikens y lanzándose a por el_

 _La chica en el suelo veía con la boca abierta como ese chico se defendía de los shuriken con su kunai y se enfrentaba cuerpo a cuerpo con el otro dejándole noqueado casi al instante de un codazo detrás de la cabeza_

 _-"Cuidado!-" dijo viendo que el otro se le acercaba por detrás_

 _Gracias a eso el chico pudo defenderse a tiempo y dejarle fuera de combate también._

 _-"Os lo avise…-" dijo el otro acercándose a la chica en el suelo_

 _-"Sasuke por que la haces caso? -" dijeron las otras dos chicas mientras recogían a los dos caídos y echaban humo de la envidia_

 _-"Largaos…-" fue lo único que dijo fríamente antes de darles la espalda_

 _{...}_

 _-" Estas bien? -" dijo acercándose a la chica mientras cambiaba la cara fría que había tenido por una más calida y con algo de preocupación_

 _La chica sólo se le tiro a los brazos llorando con más fuerza mientras le abrazaba_

 _-"O….oye que haces?-" dijo este poniendose rojo ante esta reacción e intentando quitarsela de encima sin exito. Al final término correspondiendo al abrazo para intentar que la chica se tranquilizarse un poco._

 _Gra….gracias…-" dijo esta cuando se hubo tranquilizado y se separó de el limpiándose las lágrimas_

 _-"Porque se metían contigo? -" dijo el_

 _-"Siempre lo hacen…. -" me dicen que soy fea que parezco un perro con el lazo en la cabeza y tapandome la frente que mi pelo es feo…._

 _-"Pues a mi me gusta -" dijo sasuke sonriendola -"aunque te quedaría mejor sin el lazo…-" dijo acercándose y quitándoselo -"ves? ahora estas más guapa…. Por cierto como te llamas?_

 _-"Sa… sakura….-" dijo esta roja como un tomate pensando que el chico más popular de la escuela le había dicho que era guapa…._

 _-"Es bonito… y además te pega con el color del pelo_

 _-"T…..tu eras sasuke no?-" dijo esta cada vez más roja sin creerse todo lo que estaba pasando -"Eres increíble pareces un auténtico ninja…. -"_

 _-"Tu crees? soy el más malo de mi clan apenas se hacer ningún justu en condiciones…-" dijo desanimado_

 _-"Eso es por que eres un niño cuando crezcas seguro que eres tan fuerte como el hokage -" decia sakura intentando animarle_

 _Sasuke se sentía alegre de que esa chica tuviera tanta fe en el. Ademas ella no era como las demás chicas que sólo le seguían como un perro faldero a todos lados y además era guapa…. Le gustaban sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas y su cabello rosa como las flores de cerezo_

 _-"Sakura nos vamos!-" dijo una voz a lo lejos_

 _-"Voy mamá -" grito esta -"Gracias sasuke me has salvado -" dijo esta acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla_

 _-"Oye no hagas eso….-" dijo el chico poniéndose rojo_

 _-"ji ji ji ji -" río esta llendose_

Sasuke miraba todo esto sin decir palabra…. La verdad es que había olvidado todo esto…. Unos días después se produjo la matanza de su clan por lo que apenas se preocupó en recordar algo tan trivial como eso….. Pero ahora que lo había recordado tenía una razón más para salvar a sakura…. Y seguramente tendría que disculparse por hacerla esperar tanto tiempo….. -"Tsk esa chica es un verdadero quebradero de cabeza -" dijo frunciendo el ceño….Pero pronto cambio esa expresión por una media sonrisa….. Es verdad que ella era distinta a las demás. Cualquier otra chica se habría cansado de esperar y lo habría dejado…..pero ella no ella había aguantado todo el tiempo había sufrido y había llorado esperando que el algún día lograra volver a ver la luz al final del túnel….. No pudo evitar sentirse algo mal al recordar como lloraba y le rogaba cuando intento detenerle de abandonar la villa para irse con orochimaru…. O cuando estuvo dispuesta a traicionar a toda la aldea sólo para seguirle en su objetivo de destruir konoha… O como lloraba por el cuando creía que había muerto en la batalla contra zabuza y haku y como le abrazo cuando vio que no era así…...

Si…. es posible que le debiera una disculpa…..o dos…..

-"Sasuke! Sasuke! Despierta!-" oyó una voz que le llamaba….. Reconoceria esa voz chillona en cualquier sitio….

-" Urusei dobbe…-" dijo incorporándose y abriendo los ojos. Al parecer estaban en un campamento improvisado.

-"Al fin despiertas…..no me quiero imaginar como de potente era ese genjutsu si a ti te ha dejado así…. -" dijo shikamaru rascándose la cabeza

-"Jeje pero sabía que no iban a poder con el -" decia naruto sonriendole. Al parecer tenía bastantes heridas leves en todo el cuerpo…..

-"Naruto kun estate quieto por favor -" decia hinata por detrás mientras intentaba ponerle la pomada para curar las heridas

-"ayayayay….. es que escueze…-" se quejaba el otro

-"Procura no herirte más… no sabemos como de poderosos son nuestros enemigos así que no sabemos si os necesitaremos a plena forma….-"

-"Y a que estamos esperando…? -" dijo sasuke levantándose

-"Estas seguro, has estado ido un buen rato deberías reposar un poco para recuperar….-" dijo shikamaru sin poder terminar

-"Hay alguien a quien debemos salvar….y no pienso descansar hasta que este de vuelta con nosotros….-" dijo el uchiha cortándole

-"So so! -" dijo naruto uniéndosele -"No vamos a permitir que esos tipos le hagan nada a sakura chan! -"

-"Espera un poco más…. -" penso sasuke mientras se ponían de nuevo en marcha….

-"Voy a salvarte -"

 _ **Vale pues hasta aquí el primer capítulo….. Por que siempre que tengo pensado hacer sólo un capítulo término decidiendo hacer más? En fin nos leemos! :-D**_

 _ **JA NE!**_


	2. Mi pesada

Y aquí está el segundo capítulo….(el cual no tenia pensado ni hacer pero me apetece que estos dos tengan su merecido momento al igual que naruto e hinata B-)

Asi que aquí va:

 _ **PD: Aquí tienes tu beso Sasusaku left lie ;-)**_

 _ **Los príncipes no siempre son azules**_

No podía creerselo…. No importaba cuántas veces intentara alcanzarlos siempre terminaba siendo una carga para ellos -" Pensaba sakura apretando los puños mientras observaba a los demás pelear…. Se sentía una auténtica inutil…..

-"Sakura san estas bien? -"preguntó hinata que estaba delante de ella alejando a todos los enemigos que intentaban acercarse

-"Hai….. Hinata cuidado! -" grito a la chica

-"Eh?... -" la chica reaccionó cuando notó un dolor agudo en el costado donde ahora tenía un corte del que salía algo de sangre

-"Ya te tengo -" grito uno de los ninjas enmascarados lanzándose contra ella

-"No la toques! -" grito naruto lanzándole por los aires con un rasengan

-"Naruto kun! -" dijo la hyuuga señalando a su espalda donde dos ninjas más habían lanzado dos justsus:

-"Fuuton lanza de aire! -"

-"Doton rocas afiladas! -"

El rubio pudo cojer en brazos a la chica y esquivarlos pero de dio cuenta tarde de algo…. -"Sakura chan! -" dijo viendo como los justsus se acercaban a la chica

Esta intento moverse para esquivarlos pero su cuerpo aún no respondía debido a la gran cantidad de chackra que le habían robado y su sello de la frente aún no se había recargado lo suficiente como para suministrarle chackra…. Sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y esperar el impacto… Pero en vez de eso noto como si alguien la levantara y la llevará volando….

-"No vas a parar de darnos problemas no? -" dijo una voz conocida

-"Sakura abrió los ojos y se encontró con una cara con dos ojos diferentes mirándola

-"Sasuke kun…-" dijo esta sorprendida más que por quien la había salvado por que mientras la decia esto estaba…. sonriendo?

-"Espera un momento -" dijo dejándola en el suelo un momento mientras se libraba de los dos que le perseguían…. Sin embargo el choque de todos los justsus provocó el derrumbamiento de la cueva dejando atrapados pero ilesos a ambos

-"Lo siento…..-" dijo esta bajando la cabeza -"siempre tengo que ser una inutil para ti…. -"dijo mientras dos lágrimas se resbalaban por su cara…

-"Dejalo -" dijo este poniendose a su lado -"No me importa tener que hacer esto las veces que sea necesario mientras estes a salvo…

Sakura levantó la cabeza sorprendida…. De verdad sasuke había dicho eso? Se había preocupado por ella?

-"Por lo menos todo esto a tenido algo bueno….-" dijo el uchiha

-"A que te refieres? -" preguntó la otra aún extrañada

-"He podido recordar algo importante que había olvidado hace mucho tiempo….

antes de llegar a dónde estabas me atraparon en un justsu ilusorio y….

-"Que que? -" preguntó la chica cada vez más sorprendida…. Sasuke atrapado en un genjutsu? Que estaba pasando aquí…..

El otro ignoró la intromisión de la chica y siguio: -" y pude ver un recuerdo de algo que olvide…. La primera vez que te conocí…. -"

-"¡...!... Aún …..lo recordabas?...-" dijo la chica tapandose la boca

-"En realidad no…..-" dijo el otro bajando la cabeza -"poco después mi hermano realizó la matanza que le obligaron a hacer…. y yo deseche este tipo de sentimientos como algo trivial y sin importancia… -"Se que después de todo lo que te hecho pasar no tengo excusa para disculparme pero…..

-"No importa….. -" dijo sakura sin poder evitar llorar -"no me importa que te disculpes no me importa que me hayas hecho sufrir…. Te has acordado de ese momento y eso me basta… -" decia entre hipidos

Sasuke no sabía que decir…..ciertamente ella era diferente de las demás chicas…. Puede que fuera algo inutil a veces y una pesada…..Pero era SU pesada….. y se encargaría de que eso no volviera a cambiar nunca….

Sin quitar la sonrisa de la cara alargó sus manos y empujó la chica hacia el…. No tardó en ser correspondido por ella.

-"Te amo…. -"le susurro

Aunque tardó un poco el también decidio lo que hacer y le susurro un "yo también" lo que hizo que la chica le abrazara con más fuerza.

-"Vale ahora vamos a salir de aquí…-" dijo levantándose

-"Como? -" preguntó la chica

-"Agarrate -"dijo el chico agachándose para que se subiera a su espalda

-"Dispersión! -" grito activando su rinnegan mientras usaba su chidori también

Sakura se sujeto fuerte mientras ascendían por el derrumbe de rocas hasta que lograron salir.

-"Oe! Sasuke Sakura chan! -" les llamaba naruto mientras seguían ascendiendo

Al llegar al cielo el jutsu se detuvo y ambos se separaron

-"Sasuke….. -"dijo sakura aún agarrada a el pero mirándole a la cara….-"Gracias… me has vuelto a salvar….

-"Ni lo menciones…-" dijo este

-"Me dejaras agradecértelo esta vez?-"

-"Depende de como….-"

-"jejeje recuerdas como lo hice la última vez?... dijo acercándose cada vez más a la cara del chico…..

El otro lejos de pararla o hacer nada para detenerla sólo se comenzó a acercar también….

Ambos pararon cuando sus labios se encontraron bajo la luz de la luna

-"Por que ambos elegís los momentos y sitios más raros para declararos? -"decia shikamaru viendo la escena desde abajo

-" jejeje -"río naruto cogiendo la mano a hinata.

 _ **Yyyyyyyyyyy FIN. Creo que he hecho mi propia marca personal 2-3 horas? para pensar situar y escribir todo esto.:-)**_

 _ **Nada más sólo esperar que te haya gustado amiga y que sigas siendo una Sasusaku de corazón por siempre**_

 _ **:-D**_

 _ **Nos leemos!**_

 _ **JA NE!**_


End file.
